


A Helping Hand

by parkchandaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, This is literally porn, but - Freeform, can you blame him?, chanyeol just really CANT say no to baekhyun, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchandaddy/pseuds/parkchandaddy
Summary: Chanyeol has a really hard time saying no.akaa dedication to how much baekhyun deserves to have his whole ass ate





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just porn  
> no plot  
> just porn  
> happy 2019 whores

Chanyeol has a really hard time using the word _‘no.’_

This quality, while both a blessing and curse, was a key factor that made up his entire personality. Willing, easy going and eager to please. 

And nobody took advantage of the fact more than his best friend, Byun Baekhyun. Whether it was dragging Chanyeol around the busy streets of Seoul, or pestering him to stay up ungodly hours of the night to play videogames when he knew damn well they had a schedule the next day, the taller of the two had a _really_ hard time saying no to Baekhyun. 

“You do know you don’t have to agree to every stupid task he asks you to do,” Jongdae quips one evening, watching Chanyeol slip on a pair of shoes to run and grab himself and Baekhyun a couple boxes of takeout from his mother’s restaurant. The drive was a little far, but Chanyeol didn’t mind popping in to say hello to his mom. 

“He was having a craving.”

“He’s not your pregnant wife, if he’s really that hungry he could go grab something on his own.”

Chanyeol frowns. 

“He likes my moms cooking, what’s so wrong with that?”

The child-like pout was nearly laughable, and Jongdae has to resist the urge to reach out and ruffle the tall boys hair. 

“Nothing, nothing. Say hello to Momma Park while you’re out.”

Baekhyun happens to pop around the corner next, after Jongdae had seen Chanyeol out, and the man turns with an eyebrow arched in his direction. 

“You really are a spoiled brat, you know that right?”

Baekhyun purses his lips around a little bottle of yogurt drink, sucking leisurely. 

“He likes doing things for me, and I like being dotted on. What’s so wrong with that?”

“It can’t always be a one-way street.”

“It’s not,” Baekhyun smiles around the straw, walking past his member and patting his cheek softly as he goes. “Its a ‘trust me’ kinda thing with this, ‘Dae.”

 

Whether Chanyeol knew it or not, there was a _reason_ he could never tell his best friend “no.”

Hours later, when the two were tangled up on the oversized dorm couch, empty boxes of takeout laying discarded on the floor beneath them, gave some implication as to why. 

One hand scratching gently at Chanyeol’s scalp, Baekhyun watches the taller of the two preen into his touch with a soft hum and open-mouthed yawn. 

“Thanks for running out to get that for me,” the brunette murmurs, shifting slightly so he inched a bit closer. “My stomachs never been happier.”

“Mmm,” Chanyeol nods sheepishly. “My mom's cooking is worth the drive.”

Baekhyun chuckles. 

“It is.”

“You full?”

Nodding, his nails dig a little harder, sliding down at scraping near the nape of Chanyeol’s neck.

“No dessert? We could go for some late night ice cream?” 

The brunette doesn’t miss the shiver that runs down his friends spine. 

“Look at you, you can barely keep your eyes open,” Baekhyun chuckles. “And you’re already thinking about if I want dessert or not.”

The air hangs silent a moment. 

“I don’t wanna be responsible for getting your fancy Mercedes in a car accident, dummy,” he breathes, breath suddenly very close to the shell of his friends ear. “You’re always so good to me, Yeol.”

Baekhyun eyes the hard swallow that bobs Chanyeol’s adams apple, eyelids fluttering a moment. 

“I… y’know…” Chanyeol stammers. 

“So good, I couldn’t ask for a better best friend.”

A blush was creeping up the tallers cheeks, ears burning and flushed. And despite his own control, Chanyeol can’t bite back his pleased smile. 

Seeing the smile creep up his features only feeds to Baekhyun’s fuel, stirring something within him. He pushes on. Dipping his head down, the smaller of the two lays his face against his friends neck, hand on his neck rising back up and taking a soft fistfull of his ebony locks. 

A couple empty cans of beer were sitting scattered over the coffee table, and even though he was completely sober, Baekhyun knew of his infamous reputation of being a complete lightweight. 

“Why don’t I just run and get us some ice cream bars from the nearby convenience store? You don’t need to go do all that.”

“Y-you’re not sober, I can’t let you wander the streets alone!”

He hides a mischievous smirk into his friends neck then. The hand fisting Chanyeol’s hair tugs at the strands then, pulling back his head to expose more of the tallers skin to him. 

“So good, Chanyeol. You’re so good, your heart is so kind.”

Baekhyun’s lips ghost over a vein in Chanyeol’s neck, and he can feel the other physically jolt, limbs entangled with his friends frozen stiff. 

“Baek?”

“My Yeol. _My_ Chanyeollie,” he whispers now, and decides to throw caution to the wind when he grazes the sensitive skin with his teeth, finishing the job with a wet smack of his lips. 

All in one motion, Chanyeol runs through a series of emotions. A gasp of shock, a muffled and mortified moan and a panicked and stumbling motion of legs follow. The taller had fallen in his attempt to pull away, standing on shaky legs as he rises from the floor. 

“I-I think it's time to go to bed!” he blurts at once, entire face flushed and red. Saying his goodnight in a rushed and hurried manner, Baekhyun could only sit on the couch and laugh to himself, pushing the bangs off of his forehead.

It was no surprise to anyone that Chanyeol had a praise kink. 

It was more a surprise that Baekhyun hadn’t begun milking that fact for everything it was worth. 

The more he thought about it, what he could be trying to do could potentially turn around and bite him in the ass. However, pushing his limits to see just exactly what there was that Chanyeol would and _wouldn’t_ do for him was eating away at the brunette. 

And when the next opportunity to catch his friend alone in the dorm came creeping up, there was nothing Baekhyun could do but to give it his very best shot. 

 

** 

 

It was about a week after the strange incident with Baekhyun, when Chanyeol had tried to bury the whole thing in one fellow swoop. Seemingly too drunk and unaware of what had happened, his friend had carried on as if nothing had happened. 

So, he figured he’d go ahead and do the same. He didn’t wanna drag up the confusing feelings that bubbled to the surface whenever he thought about it. 

Dangling a chapter of the latest One Piece manga above his head, Chanyeol was enjoying his short break between schedules, a solid week given to the group. Usually, he would offer Sehun to take a short trip to Japan or hit up some of his other friends to find somewhere fun to travel, but a nice, relaxing weekend alone was sounding about right this time around. 

It wasn’t long before a soft knock was heard behind his shared bedroom, and none other than Baekhyun himself comes padding in. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol throws a warm greeting, eyes freezing however, when he looks over to see his roommate in nothing but a towel. 

It shouldn’t be anything special. They share a room. Chanyeol’s seen Baekhyun naked a plentiful of times. 

But the way the water glistened off his friends body and dropped steadily onto the carpet floor today was causing his mouth to dry. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun’s reply was curt, tone matching the extremely annoyed look he was sporting on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” he sets his book down immediately, sitting up on the bed. 

Baekhyun sighs, shaking his head and crosses his arms. 

“I hurt my fucking back at practice yesterday.”

Cocking his head, the taller frowns. 

“You did? You didn’t mention anything about it during.”

His roommate nods. 

“It didn’t hurt yesterday. It hurt when I woke up, and now I can’t bend over or squat.”

Chanyeol lolls his head onto his shoulder. 

“That sucks. Why’re you storming here mid-shower, though?”

After a pause, Baekhyun continues. 

“I was in the middle of shaving,” he starts. “And now I can’t get all the places I need to reach because it.”

Still nodding, Chanyeol purses his lips, oblivious. It only made it harder for Baekhyun to keep a serious face when he opens his mouth next. 

“So, I’m gonna need you to come to the bathroom and help me.”

The air was silent a moment. Baekhyun holds a level stare with his roommate, who takes a second to process the request. 

“You… you want me to what?”

“Help me shave. I can’t do it myself.”

Chanyeol’s eyes squint in confusion. 

“Why don’t you just wait until your back feels better?”

Baekhyun pouts. 

“Because I hate the hair, Chanyeol, you _know_ this.”

The man takes a minute to think. Doing this would definitely be up there as the strangest request he’d ever taken from his friend.

“I mean…” he pauses then, face suddenly heating when the memory of Baekhyun kissing his neck flashes back into his mind. “I uh, I don’t know... “ 

His friend’s pout grows. 

“Fine,” he huffs, looking dejected at once. “I felt the most comfortable asking you… but I guess I’ll go ask Sehun whenever he gets back.”

At once, Chanyeol rises to his feet. 

“I’ll do it.”

 

The walk to the restroom was eerily quiet. 

“Where is everyone?”

Baekhyun ahead of him shrugs. 

“Not sure, besides those who have individual schedules, I think the rest went out for lunch.”

Chanyeol’s face scrunches in confusion. 

“Without us?”

“I guess. We did go to bed super late last night, they probably thought we were still asleep.”

The taller snorts. 

“And whose fault is that? You wouldn’t let me go to bed until we finished that stupid ass quest in League.” 

“Hey, it was _important._ The special event was ending, and I hadn’t unlocked the skin I wanted.”

Chanyeol's stomach growls, and he hangs his head with a whine. 

“Well I want lunch too, that’s not fair,” he grumps. “Let me call Junmyeon and see where they went, I can drive us if you get dressed.”

Any excuse to get out of shaving Baekhyun’s glistening body was well appreciated.

Turning, Baekhyun throws him an exasperated look. 

“You’re gonna back out on me now? Listen, I’ll order us some black bean noodles if you just get this done for me. My treat. I swear, Chanyeol, it’ll literally take like less than 5 minutes.”

With that, the cell phone he pulled out is stuffed back into his pocket as he trudged in behind the shorter into the small bathroom. The finality of the situation was symbolized by the click of the door lock. 

For a moment, the two stood in awkward silence. Chanyeol was half-expecting Baekhyun to hop into the shower and beckon him in after. Instead, the brunette walks over to grab his razor out of the shower, turning to extend the wet item in his direction. 

Taking it silently, the man waits for instruction. Wondering where exactly Baekhyun needed help shaving, he figures he meant his legs. But upon first glance, both legs looked as smooth as ever. Freshly-shaved even. 

Okay, so not his legs. 

Baekhyun walks over to the bathroom sink then, and leans against it, a neutral expression masking his features. 

Toes? 

Chanyeol peeks down again. Baekhyun didn’t have hair on his toes. Following his eyes, he stops at the towel. 

Thighs? 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. 

And before he could even bother to ask, Baekhyun had turned around, and dropped his towel. 

Staring mutedly, the round cheeks of his roommates ass bounce and jiggle as he positions himself at the sink, propping himself up with his palms. 

“You ready?”

“H-hold on, Baekhyun--” 

“It really shouldn’t take more than a couple swipes with the razor, my hair is super thin anyways.”

“Baekhyun, _wait--”_

“And then we can get to some nice steaming bowls of--”

_“Baekhyun!”_

Turning his head, the smaller looks up at his friend, perching his head to the side.

“What? Why’re you yelling?”

Stepping back, the razor in Chanyeol’s hands trembles. 

“What… what am I shaving?”

That's when the biggest, brightest, most shit-eating grin the black-haired boy had ever seen springs onto his best friends face. 

“My ass.”

Dumbfounded and well out of words to speak, Chanyeol can do nothing but stare up at his friend, completely at the mercy of this man. 

“So let me get this s-straight,” he coughs into his sleeve, trying his best to gather enough composure to keep himself together. “You want me to shave your _ass,_ and then just walk out of here hand in hand to order some black bean noodles. Like this is as common as asking me to itch a scratch you can’t reach.”

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had no sense of boundaries, but be it known that he never in his life expected to find himself in this situation. 

Baekhyun makes a face. 

“It’s not like its dirty, I _washed_ it.”

“I think you’re missing the point here, Baek--”

“Look,” his friend sighs. “If you can’t do it let's not waste our time Chanyeol. Like I said, I can always ask Sehun-”

 _“No.”_

The shift in tone nearly has Baekhyun’s arm slipping off the counter, eyes wide in shock. Turning back, the two lock eyes, Chanyeol’s brooding look causing the words to die in his throat. 

The taller didn’t know what in him snapped, but the thought of Baekhyun asking Sehun to do something like instead was extremely displeasing. He could do it. He was Baekhyun’s best friend, Baekhyun asked _him_ to do it. 

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol decides to flip the situation. This was totally normal. Just two bros, chilling in a bathroom, helping the other shave his asshole. 

Nothing wrong with that.

“Well, let’s get it over with then,” he tries to say as nonchalantly as possible, rolling up his sleeves and glancing back over at his friend.

Breaking eye-contact at once, when Baekhyun speaks again, his voice is significantly softer. 

“Okay,” he hums. “I’d get on your knees.”

Chanyeol pauses, confidence faltering a moment. His best friend glances back to him, eyebrow raised. 

“You wanna bend your tall ass down and try and get it done, be my guest, but you might end up breaking your back too.”

Falling to the floor slowly, the black-haired boy stares down at his hands, twirling the heavy razor around in his fingers. If this didn’t prove his inability to refuse a request, Chanyeol didn’t know what would. 

“Alright, you ready?”

A shaky inhalation, and the taller figures it was the readiest he could ever be. 

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look up for a while. Baekhyun’s stance had widened a bit in front of him, heels planted flat on the ground, and he could only guess the sight he was about to greet above him. Except, when the black-haired boy decides to finally look up, it was clear reality far surpassed imagination. 

It was purely pornographic. 

That was the only way Chanyeol could place it, he couldn’t help it. Following the line of his body, Baekhyun’s thighs were slightly spread, the dip in his back arched as he leant forward. Directly underneath, his friends slender fingers were placed a cheek each, gripping the flesh taught, and displaying to him the most intimate of places. 

Chanyeol’s focus was supposed to be the hair. The thin scrap of hair that was barely noticeable from only a couple feet away from his face. But all the man could focus on was the curve of his friends hips, and the dip of his back. He couldn’t look at the spot he needed to focus on. 

“See the hair?”

 _No._

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well do your best not to cut me. It’ll hurt an awful lot to nick me down there.”

Considering Chanyeol would have to probably tend to his wound, that held true to them both. 

“Okay uh, here I go, I guess.”

Eyes still trained to the dip of Baekhyun’s back, Chanyeol figured if he ended up nicking Baekhyun’s skin, that would be the last time he offered another person to help him out with this kind of task. Inching the razor forward, he doesn’t even get the opportunity, because his friends hands release his cheeks at once, and the taller can do nothing but stare as the supple globes fall and bounce together once more. 

“Oh shit, hold on, I’m so stupid,” Baekhyun tsks, opening the drawers beside him frantically.

Chanyeol sits back on his haunches then, releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Maybe he struck out on some luck, and his best friend had changed his mind. But when the man in front of him fishes out a small tube of some clear substance, all hope is utterly crushed. 

“The fuck is that?” he asks. 

“Coconut oil.”

The taller’s stomach plummets. He sits, helpless, heart racing a mile a minute in his chest as Baekhyun tilts the bottle, coating his long, thing fingers in the shiny substance. The fingers soon travel south. 

_Wait._

“Man, I was about to let you run a dry razor against my skin, how fucking dumb is that?”

 _Stop._

Chanyeol pleads in his head, and at once, he feels so wrong. To Baekhyun, this must seem so harmless and normal, meanwhile, Chanyeol was sitting and _suffocating._ His best friend was undeniably attractive and the circumstances weren’t doing his heart any favors. 

It plays in front of him in a type of slow motion reel you see in movies. His friends fingers dip languidly through the crevice of his ass, with two quick but long stripes, coating it well enough that Chanyeol could see the glaringly obvious slick on his inner cheeks. Immediately, the smell of coconut invades his nostrils. 

And without even a warning, his roommate had pulled himself apart once more, leaving the latter to sit and gawk in his glory. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even think he’s seen his own hole before. 

But staring right back at him, was the puckered, _pink hole,_ of his very best, very dearest, friend. 

Pink. It was _bubblegum pink._

“There, that’s better.”

Better was a loose term. Baekhyun was bent over a bit more than last time, feet spread a further distance apart to really help open up his view. This had to be on purpose, there’s no way it couldn’t be. The smaller’s little pink ring was _glistening_ under the harsh bathroom light, quivering slightly at the pulling sensations of his cheeks. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Why do you even shave here?” the other blurts out suddenly. 

Baekhyun hums. 

“I don’t like the hair.”

“No one's going to see this area but you.”

“Doesn’t matter. You gonna get to shaving now?”

The razor felt like deadweight in Chanyeol’s hands. Lifting it slowly, the taller takes a steady gulp, and inches forward slightly to bring down the head of the razor at the top of Baekhyun’s crack. He follows the smooth curves and crevices gently, keeping most of his body completely and utterly still. 

“When you’re done with the top, all you have to do is move to the rim.”

The black-haired man nearly chokes on his spit then, eyes shooting up. 

“T-the rim?”

“Yeah.”

All Chanyeol can manage to do is send a silent prayer for mercy. Taking a short glance, he can’t seem to notice any immediate hair. 

“I don’t see any hair.”

Baekhyun sighs. 

“You’re gonna need to look closer. The hair is super thin and light around that area.”

At this point, Chanyeol feels the need to digress. Warning sirens go off in his head, palms sweating profusely as his heart rate remained at a constant state of _panic._ Despite the fact, the taller can’t find any reason to back down anymore. He’s already come this far, there was literally _no going back._

So with that, the black-haired man inches his face as close as he can without literally nestling between his best friends cheeks, and looks for the strands of hair lining his pink rim. Chanyeol ignores the odd and off putting stirring in his gut, cheeks and ears aflame. 

“See it now?”

Well, he could see something. 

At this range of distance the hair was subtly noticeable now. However, so was the slight clenching motions Baekhyun’s rim was making that he didn’t notice before. 

He couldn’t look away. 

No matter how much it embarrassed him, Chanyeol’s eyes were fixated on the motion, that happened every so often. 

The smell of coconut was so strong, it was making his head spin. 

“Uh… Chanyeol?”

He wills his mouth to move, to force a reply out, but the words were stuck in his throat. And at once, the breath he didn’t know he was holding comes out in one stuttering gust. 

Directly on his best friends hole. 

The surprised noise that comes out of Baekhyun is caught when the shorter of the two snags his lower lip between his teeth, an entire shudder rippling through his arched back. And down below, Chanyeol was given a front row access to the tantalizing way his glistening rim twitched and clenched, the sticky sounds of the oil throwing the last bit of his sanity and self-reasoning out the window. 

Because what happened next was the closest to an out-of-body experience Chanyeol thinks he’s ever had. 

“Oh, _oh my god.”_

Baekhyun’s eyelids flutter in shock, body seizing up when at once, as a hot, flat tongue runs up the entirety of his backside. 

Now this, _this,_ was the biggest turn of events the brunette could have ever expected. Baekhyun knew he was pushing his limits, the whole situation borderline cruel, but Chanyeol had _still agreed._ He offered the man to stop multiple times, and the reactions he got whenever he told the taller that Sehun could take his place sent butterflies flying through his stomach. 

As were the unfamiliar sensations down below. 

_“C-Chanyeol?!”_

The man paid no mind to his friends baffled yelp, the sweet taste of coconut washing over his tongue, making him physically _drool._ The second time he laps at the pink rim, Baekhyun’s knee buckles, hands releasing his cheeks to grip the bathroom sink at once. The soft globes close around him, Chanyeol’s nose buried deep into his friends crack, and he pulls back. 

Baekhyun’s locks eyes with his roommate, cock throbbing painfully when he looks down to catch the slick oil smeared over his friends plump lips, glistening over his chin under the harsh bathroom lights. There mood was so fragile, the smaller unsure where to even begin. 

Reality seems to dawn on Chanyeol then, however, and his eyes open wide, mortified. 

“Oh my god,” he groans, rooted in place. “I’m so sorry, I don’t… I can’t…”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun murmurs, noticing the tears beginning to well in the giant's eyes. 

The black-haired boy wants to run, to jump in his car and drive far, far away because _what in the fresh fuck had gotten into him?_

“I’m gonna… I gotta go…”

Chanyeol drops the razor, fingers trembling as he makes them into fists on the ground, willing his unmoving legs to rise. 

_“Chanyeol.”_

Baekhyun stared down at his friend, teeth chewing anxiously at his bottom lip. A bright, cherry red stained his round cheeks, and his breathing was coming out in soft pants.

“W-what?”

The smaller man doesn’t know what to do. Baekhyun figured he’d bait him just a little longer, and let him go. But this?

His cock felt so heavy between his thighs, precome oozing slightly onto the counter, and if Chanyeol left the bathroom like this now, Baekhyun worries he’d have driven a hammer through their relationship.

Just the thought sends a pool of tears streaming down his face. 

“Baekhyun? Hey, hey! Why’re you crying?!” 

Chanyeol’s once immobile legs spring to life, the awkward tension lost once he noticed the tremble on his best friends lips. He was behind him in a heartbeat, hands on the brunettes shoulders shaking shoulders gently. 

“Baek?” he tries again, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “Talk to me, are you okay? Is it my fault? I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t sleep well last night and… I’m… I-I’m so sorry,” he fumbles with his words, heart clenching. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“You? _You_ never meant to make _me_ uncomfortable?” Baekhyun laughs in between sniffles, trying to get himself together, but the tears won’t stop flowing. 

The taller can only look on in confusion, stomach churning. 

“You’re unbelievable Chanyeol. You really are.”

“Baekhyun, _I’m sorry-”_

“And what are you sorry for, huh?” the shorter turns around then, shining eyes locking onto his friends. “You never cease to surprise me. Here I am, making you do such a lewd thing, putting you in such an uncomfortable situation… just because I like watching you squirm. And I thought… I thought I pushed it too far this time. The look in your eyes a second ago.. I thought I had messed everything up. I should be the one apologizing but…”

Baekhyun’s words trail when he notices Chanyeol’s eyes slowly glance down his exposed body, freezing when he sees the brunette’s cock flushed up to his stomach, curling explicitly. He looks back up at once, eyes wide and cheeks pink. Baekhyun wipes his tears hastily. 

“...but you really do _whatever_ I ask, huh?”

There was little distance between the two, and the air was getting thicker by the second. 

“I….”

“Why’d you say yes?” he asks, taking thrill in the way his friend’s breath catches. 

“I don't… know.”

“Bullshit. _Why_ did you agree to do this?”

Chanyeol couldn’t bear looking the shorter in the eyes anymore, glancing to his side as heat consumed his entire body. 

_Why?_

“I can’t... say no,” he mumbles under his breath. 

“What?” Baekhyun presses, inching his face closer. “I didn’t catch that.”

The black-haired boy swallows his pride, and tries another muffled response. His roommate shakes his head in disapproval once more.

“Look me in the eyes this time.”

Doing as he’s told, and through a pair of quivering lips, the taller speaks. 

“I can’t say _no_ to you Baekhyun.”

The two men hold a prolonged stare. Chanyeol, blinking and fidgeting anxiously. Baekhyun, eyes watering and cock throbbing. In one motion, the shorter pushes forward and buries his face into his best friends neck, pressing his body directly onto the others. He looks up, nipping slightly at the man’s ear, before whispering:

_“Then get back on your fucking knees, Chanyeol.”_

There wasn’t even a second of hesitation. Chanyeol’s knees land softly on the cool bathroom tile as he went. Baekhyun watches him go with hooded eyes, a hand carding softly through his friends ebony locks. 

“Good, you’re such a good boy, Yeol.”

Chanyeol swallows thickly, heat radiating out of every pore in his body. His best friend looked so sinful like this, one thin hand locking his head in place to maintain their stare, an almost predatory expression on his face. In response to the praise, the taller licks his lips, squirming in his position on the ground. 

And as the sweet flavor of coconut rushes back into his senses, the thought of swiping his tongue over Baekhyun’s puckered flesh sends a wave of heat rolling down his body, stopping to assault his groin mercilessly. The low, guttural groan he makes doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Something wrong?” the shorter man snickers, watching his friends eyes roll to the back of his head when he tugs even harder at his hair. “You look a little stressed.”

Breath coming out in pants, Chanyeol grimances. 

“I just... “ his words trail off, staring at his friend’s pale milky skin. The taste on his tongue sits, numbing his mind. 

He wanted more. 

“You what?”

“I…” 

His lack of words causes the grip on his hair to loosen, letting his head fall. Before he even had a chance to protest, though, Baekhyun had turned back around, bottle of coconut oil back in his fingers. Slicking up his fingers once more, he faces his friend, a single finger coming up and resting at the bottom of his lip. 

“Suck.”

So he does. 

Taking the digit into his mouth, the taller sucks languidly, relishing in the sugary flavor. After a moment, Baekhyun drags his finger out with a distinct _‘pop,’_ and smears the mixture of saliva and oil across his cheek in one swipe. Without a word, the brunette turns, bends and props himself over the bathroom sink once more. 

And dips the same finger between his cheeks, and buries it inside of him. 

All that can be heard for a while is the sticky, slick sounds of Baekhyun working his middle finger aguishly slow inside himself, pulling it out to the tip to push it back in, trying his best to keep back his smug smile when he hears Chanyeol curse under his breath. 

“What’re you-”

“Since you like the taste so much,” Baekhyun quips, slowly inserting a second finger to help stretch himself out. 

It takes a moment, but it slowly dawns on the man sitting helplessly on the floor. And when it does hit, it hits _hard._

The moan that rips from Chanyeol’s throat is feral, and his hands immediately reach out, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips, and pulls them towards him in an aggressive motion. The action knocks the wind out of the shorter man in shock, who pulls his fingers out of his puckered rim as he goes. 

“Chan-”

He wasted no time. The second he had Baekhyun in his fingers, he presses the smaller man’s back down until his ass was perched directly in front of his face, fingers digging painfully into his friends supple cheeks to pry them apart. He lurched forward, tongue first, to finally close over the area he was hungering for the most. 

The hunger felt insatiable. Chanyeol took his sweet time, running his tongue languidly up and down the surface of his friend’s quivering pink rim, relishing in the way it felt across his tongue. Baekhyun had keened over, gripping the sink for dear life as soft moans began falling from his parted lips. 

“Fuck, your tongue is so hot,” the smaller grits through his teeth, hisses when Chanyeol blows over his wet rim, watching it clench in surprise. 

“Better?” his friend teases, looking up to give Baekhyun a cheeky smile. 

“Brat,” the brunette laughs, which quickly drowns into a drawn-out moan as Chanyeol’s tongue resumes where it left off. 

This time, though, the taller decides he’d make use of his friends efforts. Dipping the tip of his tongue at Baekhyun’s entrance, he can hear the other’s breath catch. He slides the rest of it inside, ridiculously easily he might add, and at once, he can taste the oil that was coating his best friend’s walls. 

Moaning, Chanyeol begins lapping greedily, slurping and sucking obscenely with every thrust of his tongue. Above, Baekhyun’s knees buckle once more, but this time, when the smaller falls forward, Chanyeol follows. 

Pressed fully against the sink in support, the brunette couldn’t keep the lustful moans from falling out, each following a rhythm with Chanyeol’s licks, fingers gripping the counter so hard his nails were turning purple. 

When the man on the floor pulls back this time, panting for air, he takes the hands parting Baekhyun’s cheeks and tugs them back harshly, letting the quivering flesh pull and stretch before him. A mix of oil and spit comes dribbling down the hole, trailing down his cheek and landing on his thighs. 

“You taste so fucking good,” the taller rumbles. 

Baekhyun lets out a shaky laugh. 

“Enjoying yourself, huh?”

“Look whos talking,” Chanyeol smirks, using his thumb to reach down and circle the sensitive flesh, rubbing the saliva in harshly. “You can’t seem to keep your voice down.”

“Y-yeah,” the brunette bites a moan when he feels the thumb push down slightly, putting enough pressure into his hole to make him tremble. “Your tongue feels amazing, Chanyeol.”

The compliment makes Chanyeol’s dick throb painfully in his shorts, tenting obscenely through the material. 

“Have you... “ his words trail when he watches Baekhyun’s hole swallow the tip of his thumb. “Ever had that done to you before?”

“Of course not,” the smaller snorts. “You think I let just anybody eat my ass?”

Fair enough. 

When Chanyeol slides his tongue back into Baekhyun next, he uses his grip on his ass to begin bringing the man’s body down in timed thrusts, pushing his long tongue further and further into the man’s hole. Keeping this rhythm, the black-haired man feels his coconut-flavored drool trail down his chin and the obscene sounds of his tongue fucking into Baekhyun sends him into a state of euphoric pleasure. The brunette responds to the action by taking over himself, pushing his ass back on his friend’s fat tongue, riding it in earnest. 

About few minutes into having Baekhyun aggressively sit on his face, Chanyeol realizes he’s not exactly breathing anymore. Nose buried into the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s ass, he could only manage to inhale deeply whenever the lithe man would lift his body up a moment before slamming it back down on his face. 

When he pulls away then, gasping for air, Baekhyun looks back down at him with a glazed look in his eyes. 

“More, Yeol, I need more,” the brunette bites his lip, shaky hands adjusting their grip on the sink. 

“Let me catch my breath,” Chanyeol laughs, still out of breath. 

“No,” Baekhyun bends down a bit more, shaking his ass in the air. “Slide a finger inside.”

Pausing a moment, the taller slides one of his hands resting on his friends cheek down, letting his middle finger dip into the crevice slowly. It only took a single swipe across Baekhyun’s hole to leave the digit coated, and the slick sounds produced from sliding it back and forth made the brunette above him choke on his spit. 

“I can’t even explain how fucking hot this sounds Baek,” Chanyeol watches in awe, before taking the tip of his finger and slowly pushing into the tight ring of muscle. The soft hiss Baekhyun lets out causes him to pause, concerned. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, don’t stop,” Baekhyun gasps, relishing in the slight burn his friends finger causes. Chanyeol’s single finger alone felt like 2 of his own, and just the thought has him delirious. 

Listening to the brunette’s plea, the taller continues to push the rest of the digit in, eyes wide when he reaches the knuckle. 

He had a whole finger inside Baekhyun. Awestruck wasn’t even enough to describe how mind boggling the turn of events was for him. 

The brunette shifts around impatiently, huffing a puff of breath before he looks back at his friend. 

“You gonna move?”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol retorts, wiggling the digit around inside Baekhyun’s heat, admiring how smooth it felt. “I kinda like watching you pout, though.”

Baekhyun above raises an eyebrow, nearly scoffing at the nerve. The teaser had become a victim of his own torture. 

Chanyeol ignored his friend’s exasperated expression, too fixated on what was right in front of him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inches the finger back out, hunger growing as the puffy rim around it protested with a hearty clench. Baekhyun was squeezing around him, unwilling to let the digit go, till the very tip of his finger. And before his dear friend could protest, the taller lines up a second. 

“Hold on,” Baekhyun’s eyes widen when he feels the fingers probe at him. “That’s too much, go slow-”

His words are cut off with a sharp gasp, the fingers already inching past the slick rim. The burn was intense, unlike what the smaller was used too and the sensation made his head swim. 

“Ah, _a-ah, Chanyeol I said-”_

“Look,” Chanyeol, who was finding it hard to bite back a smug smile cuts him off. “You’re leaking all over the floor.”

Baekhyun glances down, realizing to his mortification that the taller was right. The precum that had pooled over the edge of the counter had now begun to drip onto the tiled floor. 

Chanyeol’s fingers were still only pushed in to the tips of his fingers, but the sensation was incredibly overwhelming. 

“You like it, don’t you?”

Baekhyun’s cock throbs mercilessly, adding to the mess on the ground. 

“Want me to stop?”

The brunette finds it hard to find words, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the sink. 

“I can stop, Baek.”

“N-no,” the smaller chokes out, finally. Giving in, Baekhyun leans down and rests his head on his forearms, jutting his ass out as far as it could go. “Don’t stop, Yeol.”

That was all it took. Chanyeol’s fingers continue to inch deeper, met with slight resistance at first. But once he had both digits snugly fit inside the smaller boy’s ass, the dry finger was now well coated. 

And Baekhyun above was doing his best to keep himself together. 

“Fuck,” the brunette chokes, shifting around on the balls of his feet as he adjusted to the new-found intrusion. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol smooths the other hand on the base of his back. “If it’s too much let me know, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head slowly, biting his lip sensually. 

“Move your fingers, please Yeol, you’re driving me fucking crazy.”

Tentatively, Chanyeol stretches the digits out in a scissoring motion, motivated by the hiss of pleasure his best friend releases. He does his best to stretch the tight muscle open, fascinated by just how pliant it became the more he moved. And in the process, his fingertips happen to graze dangerously close to Baekhyun’s prostate. 

The brunette’s body jerks violently, breath stuttering out a strangled mewl as he whips his head around to stare down at the taller man. 

“Fuck, _fuck, _do that again,” he pleads.__

__Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate, pulling the fingers apart once more, searching for the spot he felt before. And when he finds it, the reaction he receives is so _incredibly_ overwhelming. _ _

__Baekhyun had let out the loudest, lust-filled moan Chanyeol thinks he's ever heard. Both fingers were pressed against the spot, as if to memorize its location, rubbing slightly._ _

__“Does it feel that good, Baek?” Chanyeol asks in awe, watching his best friend turn redder by the second, panting as he remained doubled over. Out of curiosity, the taller pulls the fingers back to the rim, and drives forward, hitting it dead on. And at once, Baekhyun’s head is thrown behind him, back arched and lips parted in a silent gasp._ _

__“Oh _shit,_ oh _fuck me.”__ _

__The reactions earned were stirring something sinister inside the taller man, eyes hazing over when he catches a glimpse of his best friend’s cherry red cheeks and watery eyes. While he could have drawn out the torture, purposefully missing this spot inside him, Chanyeol decides his course of action on a whim._ _

__Without an ounce of mercy, he began pistoning his fingers forward, moving in a rapid motion that abused the poor boys prostate. Baekhyun yelps, hands reaching back to grab his hands but the taller is faster, using his free hand to pin both of his friends hands behind his back._ _

__“Chanyeol?!”_ _

__Baekhyun was becoming delirious, heavy pants and strangled mewls as his friend drove mercilessly into his sweet spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his trembling body. The slick, wet noises increased in intensity the faster he went, and to add to it, Chanyeol pulls his fingers out for a second before taking time to spit right over Baekhyun’s red, puffy rim._ _

__“Baek,” he rumbles, watching the saliva trickle down. “You think you can take another finger?”_ _

__Barely keeping himself up on the counter, the smaller looks down at his friend, the pleasure pooling in his gut threatening to spill over when he sees just how wrecked Chanyeol looked, eyes dark and sweatpants tented noticeably in the front._ _

__And in the heat of the moment, Baekhyun can’t help but let slip:_ _

__“No, but I think I can take something else.”_ _

__No one could really _blame_ him. The heat burning inside him felt insatiable, the fingers worked inside him only fueling his hunger, his desire, and it only grows when Chanyeol’s eyes widen in shock. _ _

__“You…” Chanyeol trails off, not sure if he was more turned on or more worried about what his best friend had just insinuated._ _

__“What more do we have to lose?” Baekhyun pants, already whining at the sensation of being empty, ass clenching in protest in front of his friends face. “We’ve come this far. Let me experience how good your cock would feel inside me, Yeol.”_ _

__At that, the taller can’t do anything but fluster. Inner turmoil builds, the desire to fuck Baekhyun clashing with the fear of what repercussions they may face in the aftermath._ _

__“I… I-I dunno, Baekhyun, I know this is sudden but that’s-”_ _

__“What?” Baekhyun turns his head, and Chanyeol wants to blow his load the instance he catches the teary, dazed look in his friend’s eye._ _

__Leaning down further, Baekhyun reaches his trembling hands back to pull the flesh of his ass taught, spreading himself wide in front of the teller's face. And when he speaks next, Chanyeol can’t bring himself to tear his eyes from the way his pink rim was gaping open for him._ _

__“You don’t want to fuck me? You don’t want to see your fat cock stretched over this pretty pink rim?”_ _

__Well, a man’s resolve can only withstand so much, anyways._ _

__“F-fuck, Baekhyun, you’re so-”_ _

The shift in tone has Chanyeol’s head reeling. The smaller boy so quickly had switched from a dominating presence, to a whimpering, withering mess in a matter of minutes. It was utterly mind-blowing to him even a slither of the effect Baekhyun had on him was mutual on the other’s end.

Did he make Baekhyun feel weak? Powerless? Did Baekhyun feel as enthralled and captivated by Chanyeol as he did for him?

The idea alone was making his throbbing cock sore within its confines. The fire burned with an intensity he couldn’t even bother to try and explain. So, without another word, Chanyeol is pushing his sweats down his thighs, letting his cock free with a hearty slap to his abdomen. 

The second his dick was out and standing for attention, Baekhyun’s eyes were glued stuck, almost mesmerized. His friend’s stare was sending prickling sensations up and down the taller’s body, and he shivers as he slides a hand down to grip the base of his cock tightly, squeezing as he rolled his wrist up and down slowly. 

Adjusting above, the brunette rips his gaze from below to give his friend a cheeky smirk. 

“Are we really gonna do this, Baek?”

“Up to you,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I know you want too, though. And I know for _sure_ you’d fuck me good with that thing, wouldn’t you?”

Chanyeol’s grip tightens, breath stuttering. 

He _would_ fuck Baekhyun good. Great, even. He deserves it. Baekhyun deserves the fucking _world_ on a silver platter. 

Almost instinctively, he nods. 

Baekhyun’s expression is beyond elated. 

“Here,” he picks up the infamous bottle of oil once more. After turning around without missing a beat, Baekhyun opens the cap, and begins drizzling the contents directly onto his friend’s throbbing member. 

The sensation zips up and down the taller’s spine, who feels the oil coat between his fingers, slicking up his cock sinfully with every flick of his wrist. 

“Feel good, Yeol?”

Closing his eyes, the black-haired man nods, revelling in the sensations. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun had turned back around, and adjusted himself properly once more. 

“Well, why don’t you go ahead and make yourself feel even better?”

The taller opens his eyes to be greeted by none other than his best friend’s _too good to be true_ bubblegum pink hole once more, as the shorter of the two was spread and waiting. There was no room for hesitation anymore. Every fiber of their being’s screamed for this. 

So without further ado, Chanyeol lines the head of his slick, fruit scented cock up to Baekhyun’s entrance, and pushes. 

Slowly, may he add. He held his breath as he inched slowly inside, immediately welcomed in by the swallowing tightness that was Baekhyun’s hole. In fact, he was going _so slowly,_ his head was starting to spin from the lack of breathing. 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grunts, struggling to adjust to his best friend’s impressive girth. 

Releasing his breath, the taller stops mid-way. 

“Should I stop?” he asks, worried.

Shaking his head profusely, the brunette tightens his grip on the counter. 

“No, don’t. Please,” he whines. “J-just let me try something.”

Ever so gently, Baekhyun begins to rock his hips back onto what is barely past the tip of Chanyeol’s cock, stretching himself out slowly. The agonizing pace around his sensitive head makes the taller’s toes curl, but he doesn’t dare move a muscle. 

Soon, however, the brunette begins to push back further and further. His motions get more frantic, his hips moving more exaggeratedly, and before Chanyeol could even believe it, Baekhyun’s supple ass was sitting flush against his hips. 

“Holy-”

 _“Shit!”_

Baekhyun finishes for him, cutting his friend off as he feels Chanyeol’s cock buried so unbelievable _deep_ inside him. Neither of them dare move. Chanyeol still doesn’t think he’s breathing. 

“Baek-”

“Huge, oh _god,_ huge you’re so _huge,_ ” the brunette moans, head spinning as the rim burns with a tantalizing intensity. It was such a strange feeling, being buried to the hilt, but Baekhyun was slowly becoming consumed by it. 

“Do you think we should st-”

Before the taller even has a chance to finish his sentence, Baekhyun has lunged his hips forward, pulling his friend’s throbbing cock out as he goes, and stops right at the tip, before he positively _slams_ himself back onto the other’s hips. 

Hands flying to grip the smaller man’s hips with a loud hiss, Chanyeol feels his dick melt. The oil had created such a sticky, wet sensation inside Baekhyun, which was vacuumed shut around him. He was scared of moving, wondering if his dick was still even attached to his body. 

But one glance down, and he could see the base of his cock sitting flush to his friend’s angry, red hole.

“Stop?” Baekhyun growls deep in his throat, pressing back so far into Chanyeol that the other man has to plant his feet down firmly to keep from toppling over. “Who said anything about fucking stopping?” 

Another rough slam against him, impaling himself roughly with his friend’s cock. 

“You’re not gonna stop,” the brunette pants, shivering as he feels the fat tip of Chanyeol’s cock press against his prostate. “Until you break my fucking back in two. You understand me, Yeol? See if you can break me.”

Chanyeol was utterly at this man’s mercy. Baekhyun’s eyes were glued to his through the mirror in front of them, and he could see the way his friend’s cock bobbed up and down with every thrust he threw back against him. Gulping thickly, the taller nods eagerly, taking pride in the way Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle in response. 

Grip tightening around his friend’s waist, the taller finally halts the smaller man’s movements at once, resuming the pace that was left off in earnest. Chanyeol fights with himself then, unsure where he would rather be looking. 

Down at the sight of his cock ramming in and out of Baekhyun’s tight hole?

Or the sight of the brunette’s eyes gloss over as the roll to the very back of his head? 

“Ah, _ahh,_ ” Baekhyun’s moan draws out desperately, toes curling with every thrust, noticeably increasing in intensity. Eyes settling beneath him, Chanyeol watches the way the brunette’s rim clenches around his cock, listening attentively to the sinful noises it produced every time he pushed inside his heat. 

“Is it good?” he asks gruffly, voice barely above a whisper. 

“So good,” Baekhyun gasps between sharp thrusts, Chanyeol’s wide hands guiding his hips to meet every thrust. “So _good_ Yeol, I knew your cock would feel so fucking good inside me.”

Somehow, some possible way, Chanyeol gets even _harder_ at the appraisal, confidence and arousal swelling pridefully through his chest. With this newfound confidence, he ditches the nicely timed thrusts to grab both of Baekhyun’s arms and yank them behind him. Snapping his eyes forward, the taller watches gleefully at the way his friend’s eyes widen in shock when Chanyeol changes the pace so abruptly then. 

Stepping back an inch or two, the black haired man uses his hold on Baekhyun to begin _pounding_ into him, his hold on the smallers arms a great leverage to hold the tiny man tightly in place. 

“Oh, oh fuck, Chanyeol, wait-” 

Baekhyun gasps out, back arching beautifully. The sudden jarring pace change leaves him breathless, soaking up the sudden abuse to his prostate. 

“Wait?” 

Chanyeol hums, speeding up animalistically. 

“Why? Aren’t I supposed to break you? This is what you asked for, isn’t it?”

Choking out a mangled sob, Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“Yes!” he cries. “Yes but, I can’t--” he chokes again, gasping heavily. 

“Can’t?”

Feeling Chanyeol pulling harder on the man’s arms as he continues his brutal pace, Baekhyun feels a sudden, but intense feeling pool in his gut at once. 

“Wait, fuck, shit, Chanyeol if you don’t slow down, I-I’m gonna-”

“Come? You gonna come Baek?”

Chanyeol pushes down on his friend’s arms, lowering his position so the man was hunched forward, head resting on the sink, finding the best possible angle to buck up into Baekhyun’s sloppy, wet hole. 

“Chanyeol,” he cries, eyes watering profusely as the sensations all at once became _too much._

He knew he told Chanyeol to break him, but he wasn’t expecting to have been falling apart so fucking _quickly._

“You’re drooling,” the taller huffs out, the familiar sensation of exhaustion creeping up from how brutal keeping up this drilling pace was. “Look at you,” he releases one of Baekhyun’s arms to yank his chin upwards, to stare directly at his expression. 

And he was right. 

His eyes were red and glossy, unfocused. The tears gathered were threatening to spill over any moment now, as his mouth hung open in a mantra of pants and whimpers, unable to even make a coherent sound anymore. And as soon as he catches the dark, brooding expression of his puppy-faced, ray of sunshine best friend behind him, sweat pooling down his forehead, the feeling in his gut begins threatening to tip over

“ _Chanyeol,_ ” he musters one last ounce of strength, when he finally feels the coiling in his gut explode into a million nerves, tiny explosions up and down his entire body, he sags against the counter with a final cry of his best friend’s name. 

It took a moment. 

It took several moments, but the first thing Baekhyun came to recognize was that Chanyeol’s fat cock was _still_ inside him. 

Lifting himself carefully, the brunette does his best to try and catch his breath, shuddering profusely as he scans over the now, come-stained sink he was above. Taking a closer look, he see’s scattered pieces all over his chest and abdomen through the mirror. 

Chanyeol, muscles on fire, feels his dick twitch at the sight. 

“Well,” Baekhyun starts shakily, sensitive cock heavy as he feels Chanyeol move his hips in small, subtle circles. “You don’t fucking play, do you Park Chanyeol?”

Chuckling the man shakes his head, heart full, and dick so, _so_ incredibly hard. He shrugs. 

“Like I said, can’t say no.”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun bites his smile, and the two spend a minute holding a fond gaze. The fondness, however, quickly begins to escalate. 

“You think you’re still up for round two?” Chanyeol asks, politely, because he’s, well, _Chanyeol,_ and Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to tell him no. His dick is numb, his ass is on fire, and he’s mentally and physically spent. 

But Chanyeol really outdid himself today. 

“Here,” Baekhyun lifts one of his legs shakily, placing it firmly on the top of the toilet seat. Ass perched high, he feels Chanyeol slide impossibly _deeper_ inside. 

And at once, he knew he would regret this. 

“Come on,” he laughs, pushing back weakly against his friend. “You earned it, since you’re so goddamned good to me.”

Expecting a round two of chaotic, back-breaking thrusts, it comes to much of Baekhyun’s shock when Chanyeol’s first thrust was slow, but _deep._

A shiver runs instantly down his spine, as his friend’s calloused fingers run down his back, over the curve of his hips, and settle at his thigh, gripping the flesh to help stabilize its position on the toilet. A series of soft, open mouthed kisses follow, trailing down the back of his neck and stopping at his shoulder. 

“Your skin is so soft,” his deep, sultry voice rumbles in Baekhyun’s ear, and he can feel his cock perk up immediately. 

“Uhh, _ah,_ ” the brunette shivers again, goosebumps trailing up and down his arms. “You’re, oh, wow,” he breathes out heavily through his nose when Chanyeol glides himself in again, so _agonizingly_ slow. “You’re gonna do this now?”

“Let me savor this,” Chanyeol snorts, kisses turning into soft bites, sucking gently into this skin of Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“The fucking duality of you, Chanyeol.” 

“Hm?”

“You, God, you nearly snap my spine in two, and now you wanna make fucking love to me huh?”

“You love it,” the taller snorts. “Just look at you, you’re already oozing again.”

Body seizing in shock, Baekhyun mewls as he feels Chanyeol encircle his sensitive cock, thumbing the leaking tip playfully. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” the smaller gasps, arching into his touch. 

“Yeah? I think you’ll live,” the low, baritone voice is muffled when he returns to nipping at Baekhyun’s flesh, slow hands rubbing and pinching ever so gently at Baekhyun’s nipples. 

“Chanyeol, this is torture.”

“You know your nipples are the same color as your tight little rim, right?”

 _Have mercy._

Chanyeol took his time. Unsure of how much time had passed then, the taller simply submerged himself in Baekhyun, easing his orgasm away with slow, yet powerful thrusts, twisting the smallers nipples with one hand, and jerking his leaking cock with the other. He soaked in his best friend’s beautiful moans, seeing such a stark difference than before this time. His moans weren’t as desperate or broken, but longing and lingering. His eyes were shut, refusing to budge, as if he was bathing himself in the sensations again. 

He looked utterly and undeniable beautiful. 

“I’m close, Baek,” he whispers into the man’s ear, speeding up his pace slightly, absolutely thriving off the sounds of his hips snapping against the man’s bubbly ass, that rippled at every touch. 

“Me too,” the brunette moans, bucking shamelessly into his friend’s hand. 

“Can I c-”

“Inside,” Baekhyun breathes heavily, the familiar feeling building again, hot as ever within him. “Don’t you fucking dare pull out.”

“Yes sir,” Chanyeol echoes, and he speeds up with purpose, chasing his lingering orgasm, hands flying quickly over Baekhyun’s cock. And to seal the deal, he reaches down and yanks the man’s chin to the side, and swoops down, finally crashing his lips down over the others. 

Both men came with a simultaneous groan, but neither break free, the new sensations over the mouths occupying all other possible thought. 

“God, Baek,” Chanyeol grunts, and Baekhyun revels at the feeling of being filled to the brim. He detaches himself briefly, stumbling off the sink and toilet to fall face first into his friend, seeking desperately to latch his lips on his again. 

And Chanyeol was there to catch him, surging forward with the same, if not more intensity as the other. 

Exhausted, and completely worn, the taller slowly guides them to the floor, encasing his dear friend in his arms as they finally pry apart, doing their best to catch their breaths. 

Baekhyun was leaking a nice array of oil, spit and come out of his abused hole, and sporting a nice handful of hickies along his shoulder and back. Chanyeol admires this, dipple popping in its entirety. 

“You know, Baek, if you wanted to do something like this, you should have just asked from the start y'know.”

“Shut up, Yeol. Ever heard of suspense? Building tension?”

Laughing, the two can’t bring themselves to get up. 

Until the sound of Chanyeol’s grumbling stomach echoes throughout the bathroom. 

“You ready for those black bean noodles, then?”

Nodding eagerly, the taller reaches for a tissue, handing it to Baekhyun to help him clean up. 

“I did as I was asked, did I not?”

“That you did, my friend. That you did.”

And once the two were cleaned up and had scrubbed the poor bathroom sink free from their escapades, Baekhyun exits with the tallers phone in hand first to dial the number to the nearest Chinese restaurant.

As Chanyeol was about to go ahead and follow suit, he hears the familiar buzzing coming from a pair of jeans tossed haphazardly on the floor. 

Rummaging through the pockets reveals Baekhyun’s iPhone, with Jongdae’s caller ID on display. Answering it casually, he clears his throat. 

“Hey Jong-”

“Are y’all _done fucking now?_ Huh? We would like to come _home, Byun Baekhyun.”_

Breathing silently into the phone, Chanyeol can’t help but stifle a laugh. 

“Yeah, we’re done, Jongdae,” he snorts, walking out of the bathroom and catching Baekhyun’s curious look. 

Not missing a beat, Jongdae sighs. 

“About time. That brat always gets his damn way, I don't even know why we even agree to do these stupid things, especially because _you_ were so goddamn oblivious to it all and…..”

As his whining band member continues to drone in his ears, Chanyeol can do nothing but laugh, walking up and pulling his tiny friend into his arms. 

Chanyeol may have the complete and utter inability to say ‘no’ to Baekhyun, but it was comforting to know, to a certain degree, he wasn’t the only one.


End file.
